Thornless Rose
by Theatrenerd16
Summary: What would have happened if Heck didn't interrupt Luce and Rachel in the flower shop.


"So do you see? You have to see." Why am I saying this? Rachel screamed in her head. "I can't do this. I can't actually do this." No. Please. "So whatever it is or was, it's got to stop and it's got to stop now." Don't say it. "It's over."

At the slamming of the door, Luce laid her head against the stair's banister. Her forehead crinkled in confusion. Her face seemed to distort as she fought off the tears that threatened to spill.

Before they could fall she heard the door reopen. Turning around, Luce saw the most beautiful thing in her life. Rachel was back. Suddenly, their lips collided and Rachel's hands were tightly grabbing at Luce's jacket.

_Oh my God. What am I doing?_ Rachel thought as she pushed Luce down on a table covered with flowers.

Luce couldn't believe that this was happening. They were kissing. Rachel's lips felt like they were made to be kissing her. It was perfect.

Both of the girls' thoughts diminished when their eyes met. Love and passion burned within them and it was only a matter of seconds before their lips met for the second time.

They sat up together, neither one of them breaking the kiss. Rachel suddenly felt the need to be closer to Luce. She unbuttoned Luce's sweater and roughly pulled it down her arms, coming up for air for only a second.

Rachel's hands found Luce's head and pulled her into another deep kiss. She almost moaned when she felt the other girl's hands clutching her back to pull her in even closer.

Their senses were fully alert. The taste of each others' mouths made their heads swirl. The feel of their bodies together made them feel things they had never even imagined. The smell of the flowers that surrounded them made them feel like they were kissing in a secluded garden.

Rachel thought it couldn't be more perfect, that was, up until Luce pushed her down and crawled on top of her. Her thumb brushed over Rachel's lips before replacing her finger with her own lips.

Their thoughts echoed over and over in their heads but neither could say them aloud.

Rachel brushed Luce's hair away from her face and moaned softly when she felt Luce's hand slide down to her butt.

Luce turned over onto her back, pulling Rachel on top of her. When Luce's back collided with something sharp, she pulled her mouth away from Rachel's and let out a loud, "Ow!"

Rachel, her mind still cloudy with lust, sat up quickly, "What? What? What?" She asked, wondering if she bit her lip on accident.

Realizing what was pressing into her, Luce tried to pull herself up. "Thorns! Thorns in my bum."

"Ahh! Ow! Ow!" Rachel couldn't help herself from giggling as she tried to pull Luce over onto her side.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel laughed and Luce couldn't help but join in.

Their laughter was halted immediately at the sound of the front door slamming and the bells jingling. Both girls stilled completely until Luce sighed. "It's another customer."

Their giggles restarted and Luce's hand slid up to cup the side of Rachel's face. Rach leaned her cheek against Luce's hand.

"Do you have to go help them?" Their eyes met and Luce's thumb found Rachel's well kissed lips. Rachel's lips turned into a full blown pout, silently begging the redhead to stay with her.

Luce let out a soft moan when Rachel's lips opened and her warm tongue flicked out against her thumb.

"Hello?" The customer yelled out into the store. Luce pulled her finger away from Rachel's mouth, which had started to suck softly on it.

"I'll be right back." Luce regretfully jumped off the table and walked towards the door that separated them from the customer. "Don't leave, okay?"

Luce didn't want to leave the gorgeous brunette sitting on the table alone. She wanted to crawl back to her and kiss her and do things to her that she had been thinking of since she first laid eyes on her.  
Then again, she knew that she had responsibilities but nothing could put a damper on Luce now that she had Rachel in her arms. Nothing.

Rachel smiled at Luce. "I won't." After Luce walked out into the main part of the store, and the door closed behind her, Rachel added softly, "I won't ever leave."

Rachel sighed happily and glanced around the room, never having been back here before. A chilly breeze blew in through the open window and she felt her nipples harden as it hit her.

Climbing to her feet, she walked over to shut the window against the offending winter air. Before she reached the window, she caught a glimpse of a white staircase.

Rachel's curiosity got the better of her and she took a step toward it. She stopped to listen, making sure that Luce was still talking to her customer, then made her way up the stairs.

Tapping her fingers on the counter, Luce silently cursed the picky customer.

"No, I've told you I need a flower that says I love you. A rose is too obvious. It's got to be perfect." He slowly walked through the dozens of flowers. "These are all crap."

Luce rolled her eyes and searched her brain for the perfect flower, though her thoughts were still pretty much focused on the brunette in the back room. Her green eyes scanned the rows of flowers and stopped when she saw it.

"You'll want the tulip." She brushed her fingers over the flowers. "The... red one I believe." She pulled a single red tulip from a vase. "The more general tulip means the perfect lover. But the red one... is a declaration of love."

She felt the man walk up behind her, examining the flowers and knew from his happy sigh that he approved.

"I'll take a dozen."

Rachel's eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the upper room. Her fingers brushed over the wall until she found a light switch. After flicking on the light, she realized she was in a small bedroom. Bits of clutter and articles of clothing were strewn around on the floor.

Ash she eyed the small bed in the corner of the room, she wondered if Luce had lived here at one point in her life. Luce. The corner of her lips twitched into a smile and she pulled off her jacket.

Luce ushered the grateful, lovesick man out of her shop and flipped over the "open" sign so it now showed that "Flowered up" was closed for the night.

The redhead practically skipped towards the door to the back room, only composing herself when she pushed the door open. Her heart stopped when she found the room empty.

"No." Luce's chest throat tightened when she noticed the open window. "Rach..." The name spilled softly from her lips and she turned to run out the door. I have to find...

Her thoughts halted along with her feet when she heard a soft thump above her head. Clenching her eyes tightly to hold back her tears, she called out, "Rachel?"

"I'm up here." Luce felt like she could breathe again when she heard the sweet sound of Rachel's voice echoing from upstairs. Like an angel.

She heaved a sigh of relief and slowly walked over to the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a single red rose lying on the ground next to the table. Thornless.

Luce walked over and picked it up, bringing it up to her nose. Inhaling the sweet aroma, she made her way up the stairs.

Rachel heard Luce coming up the stairs and she leaned back on her elbows. Her jaw dropped slightly when Luce walked through the door.

The sunlight coming the downstairs window haloed her red hair and she looked as if she were glowing. She held a red rose that she held against her chest.

"Beautiful." Rachel whispered in the silence.

Luce raised an eyebrow at the awe on Rachel's face before ducking her head to stare at the floor. She slowly closed the door behind her and took a few steps into the room.

"Er.. This is for you." Luce gestured to the rose in her hand. "I know... Original. Being a florist in a florist shop, giving you a flower. It's stupid."

Before Luce could finish, Rachel was standing in front of her taking the rose from her grasp. She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Thank you. It's gorgeous. Really. And you're magnificent." Brown eyes gazed into green and then Luce was walking Rachel backwards towards the bed.

The brunette gasped softly when she felt the backs of her legs hit the soft mattress behind her. Luce helped Rachel down onto the bed so she was laying on her back.

Luce climbed onto the bed and laid on her side facing Rachel. No words needed to be spoken. No questions needed to be asked. The need for the two girls to be together was too great. Too overwhelming. They each knew what would soon happen between them.

Luce plucked the rose from Rachel's fingers and brought the flower up to her cheek. Luce forced herself to memorize how soft Rachel's skin was.

She trailed the rose down her cheek, noticing that the brunette's eyes fluttered shut. The cream color of her skin was accentuated against the redness of the rose.

Luce's green eyes took in every line, every characteristic of Rachel's face. _Her perfect face._

"What does it mean?"

Luce blinked at the sudden question that broke the silence. Her eyes met Rachel's open brown ones and her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What does what mean?" Her voice was soft and it was as if she was scared she was going to wake herself up from some amazing dream.

"The rose. There's no thorns like the others. What does this one mean?"

Luce's mouth formed an "o" as she understood what Rachel was asking. A second later a slight blush crept up to her cheeks.

"It means... it means 'love at first sight.'" Her eyes dropped to stare at a feather that was sticking out of the pillow.

Rachel's lips formed a bright smile and she brought her hand up to Luce's chin to lift her head up.

"My wedding... I saw you. When I was walking down the aisle. That moment... You felt it, too?"

Luce shut her eyes and whispered, "I feel it everytime I look at you."  
The next thing Luce knew, Rachel's lips were pressed hard against her own. Her soft tongue had aggressively entered her mouth. The moan Luce emitted when she felt Rachel softly suck on her bottom lip quickly turned into a whimper as the girl pulled away.

Both girls' eyes burned with lust as they stared at each other. Rachel's cheeks had flushed a deep pink and Luce thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Luce dipped her head and pressed her lips against Rachel's pounding pulse point. Her tongue flicked out against her hot skin before pulling away to blow cold air against Rachel's neck.

The brunette shuddered from the sensations that Luce was causing against her skin. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she muttered the words that had been running through her mind.

"Luce, I want you so much."

Luce sucked in a breath which got stuck in her chest. Pulling away to look into Rachel's eyes, her hands found the back of her head.

"I always want you."

Both girls closed their eyes and finally gave in to the need that was taking over both of their bodies.

Lips collided and fingers tangled in each others hair. Luce knew that she should slow down for Rachel's first time but every time she tried, Rachel touched her or kissed her in her perfect way, making it impossible to even think straight.

Their fingers simultaneously reached for the others clothing, needing to be as close to each other as possible.

Luce pushed Rachel's hands away and pulled the brunette's shirt over her head. She immediately planted wet kisses all over the girl's chest, wanting to taste every inch of skin on her body.

Luce smiled softly when she noticed that Rachel's flush spread all the way down her chest. She pressed her fingers against her skin watching as it paled before turning pink again.

Rachel was about to comment on what happens to florists who get sidetracked when Luce sucked a bra-clad nipple into her mouth.

"Oh my God." Rachel's back arched pushing her nipple farther into Luce's mouth. No one had ever made her feel this amazing. And Luce seemed to be just getting started.

Luce pulled away and quickly reached behind her to unsnap her bra. She yanked it down her arms and threw it to the floor where it was immediately forgotten.

Luce sat back on her heels as her eyes roamed over the half-naked girl laying before her. She took in the way her chest was rapidly rising and falling, her gorgeous breasts and the hardness of her nipples.

Their eyes finally met, Luce's glowing with admiration, and Rachel's filled with lust and a hint of embarrassment. Rachel began to squirm under Luce's heated gaze and raised her arms to cover herself.

Before that was possible, Luce had grabbed her arms and was holding them up over her head. Luce lowered herself on top of the brunette and held her gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Rach." She kissed her softly before moving her lips along her cheek to her ear. Rachel gasped as Luce sucked her earlobe into her mouth, nipping lightly on it. "Don't hide from me." Luce whispered into her ear. Rachel managed a quick nod and kept her arms above her head when Luce released them from her grasp.

Luce lovingly cradled Rachel's head in her hands and kissed her lips softly. It was barely a whisper of a kiss and Rachel whimpered at the lack of contact.

Brushing her thumb over Rachel's lips like she had done earlier, she quieted any other sound that may have escaped from Rachel's mouth.

The redhead slid down Rachel's body, leaving trails of kisses as she went. She kept her eyes wide open, fighting the urge to blink, not wanting to go a single second without Rachel's body in her sights.

_You're so pretty. It's almost against the law._With that thought, Luce froze, suddenly remembering that the girl lying beneath her was married to someone else. A very male someone else.

_Damn my conscience._Luce closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her mouth to remind Rachel about her lovely husband back at home.

"Rach, I need..."

She was interrupted by a pair of hands pulling her up and lips desperately clinging to her own.

Finally releasing Luce's lips, Rachel moaned softly into her ear.

"I need you too, baby."

Inside Luce's stomach, it felt like thousands of butterflies just started their own war. A low moan escaped her parted lips and all thoughts of Heck fled from her mind.

_Ah, fuck it._

Rachel helped Luce rid of her multiple layers of shirts, leaving her in just her jeans, same as Rachel.

Before Rachel could get a good look at Luce's body, she left a quick, hard kiss on Rachel's lips and slid down the brunette's body once again.

"I want to make you feel good. I want you to always remember this." Her words were said in a whisper. Luce wasn't sure if Rachel even heard her, until she heard a whisper just as soft floating down from above.

"I won't remember anything else."

_This girl is perfect. So perfect._ Both girls seemed to be thinking the same exact thing.

Luce began kissing down Rachel's throat, spending extra time on her lovely collarbone. Her tongue flicked out occasionally needing to taste as much of her as possible.

She felt Rachel's fingers brush away the red locks that fell over her face and she rejoiced at the simple gesture. She shifted her focus to Rachel's small, elegant breasts.

Her fingers traced around a nipple and sighed softly when it immediately hardened. She lowered her head and sucked the nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard peak.

The sounds that Rachel was emitting was like music to her ears. She made it sound as if no one had ever touched her like that. Luce raised a hand and Rachel grasped it with her own, their fingers interlocked.

When Luce was finally satisfied that her mouth had covered every inch of her breast, she kissed over to the other and performed the same ministrations as before.

Rachel arched her back overtime Luce's tongue touched her skin. It felt incredible. She knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed. Her thoughts briefly turned to the fact that a woman was kissing and touching her. Rachel quickly nipped those thoughts in the bud and scolded herself.

_Who cares? She incredible, beautiful, Oh God..._Her back completely lifted from the mattress when Luce took her nipple between her teeth.

_Amaaazing with her mouth. She's... just Luce. Luce is kissing me. Luce is touching me. Just Luce. My Luce._

That was her last thought before pleasure took over her body and her mind completely clouded up.

Luce's hands worked furiously at Rachel's belt before succeeding at unbuckling it. She pushed the brunette's pants down her smooth legs her eyes caught sight of Rachel's lace thong. Lifting her green eyes, she met brown eyes, darkened with arousal.

"I think this is the part where I compliment your underwear, tell you just how bloody cute it is and ask where you got it."

Rachel's cheeks dimpled as she smiled, but they disappeared as quickly as they'd come.

"Can we do the girl talk later? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Luce wrinkled her forehead in feigned confusion.

"Ah well then, I should let you get back to whatever you were doing."

Rachel let out a distinct moan of approval and caressed the side of Luce's face.

"And do."

Luce grew serious and kissed the skin right above Rachel's panty line. Her tongue swirled around her bellybutton before dipping her tongue inside.

She heard a sharp intake of breath a second before she was pushed into a sitting position. Luce realized she was sitting across Rachel's thighs and brown eyes were looking straight into her own.

Their lips met fiercely and they pressed their bodies against each other so their breasts were flattened between them. Luce's hands tangled in Rachel's curls, her hair clip long lost somewhere on the bed.

Rachel took Luce's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged gently before releasing it. Luce thought her eyes would have rolled up into her head if they hadn't been already closed.

The girls moaned into each others mouths as their breasts rubbed together. Rachel, surprisingly, took the lead and unbuckled Luce's pants, at the same time wondering how they were going to come off without ending their passionate kiss.

With a groan, their kiss ended, but not before Luce sucked Rachel's tongue into her mouth, savoring every taste that flooded her senses.

Luce leaned back, resting on her elbows, as Rachel got to work discarding the offending jeans. The moment they were off, their bodies met again, arms wrapped tightly around each other, savoring the heat that had they created between them.

Rachel slowly pulled away from Luce's secure grasp and smiled softly at her. She pressed her lips lovingly upon Luce's forehead and then sat back. She lowered her eyes and she was completely transfixed by the beauty before her.

"So beautiful." Rachel slowly lifted her hand to brush against the skin between Luce's breasts. Her fingers trailed down her stomach and her touch was so gentle, almost like she was touching something incredibly fragile.

Rachel then lifted her hand and delicately cupped Luce's breast. When she let her thumb brush over her nipple, her eyes darted up to Luce's face to find some reassurance that she was doing everything right. What she saw, took away any doubts she had in her mind.

Luce's eyes were shut tightly and her teeth were digging into her bottom lip, assumably to hold in any moans. Her lip slid out from between her teeth and her breathing began to come in sharp pants.

Rachel wanted to hear her moan so she lowered her head and hesitantly flicked her tongue out against her nipple. A strangled moan came from Luce's parted lips and Rachel wanted to hear more.

She closed her mouth around her nipple and sucked. Luce's hands flew up to grab Rachel's head. She didn't know if it was to pull her away or hold her there. She ended up just digging her fingers into Rachel's scalp.

The brunette pulled away, the nipple separating from her lips with a soft 'pop.'

Luce opened her eyes slowly and gazed down at the smaller girl. An intense wave of emotion washed over her as they stared into each others eyes. Luce brushed the messy tendrils of hair that had fallen into Rachel's face and kissed her with as much love and desire that could possibly be shown with just a meeting of lips.

They were both breathless by the time the kiss ended and their need for each other was ten times greater.

Luce pushed Rachel onto her back and settled her own weight down on top of her. Their bodies seemed to fit together so perfectly but their minds were so filled with arousal they barely noticed.

The redhead rolled over she she was now pressed up against Rachel's side. Luce's lips found her ear and she sucked the lobe into her mouth. She breathed out against her ear and then softly spoke.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

Rachel turned her head to look at Luce and kissed her softly. Her brown eyes gave Luce all the permission she needed and she looped her finger under Rachel's thong and pulled it down her legs.

She slid her hand up Rachel's inner thigh and cupped the mound between her legs. She instantly felt wetness gather on her fingers. Luce moaned softly into Rachel's ear.

"God, you're fucking wet, baby." Luce ran a finger over her opening but didn't penetrate her. She heard what sounded like a choked sob erupt from Rachel's open mouth and she pushed a finger deep inside of her.

"Oh God. Luce... please." Rachel's nails were digging into Luce's arm but she was neither guiding her or preventing her touch.

"Please, what, love?" Luce had started slowly thrusting her finger in and out of Rachel and she was amazed at how tight she was. Luce poised her middle finger at Rachel's opening, waiting for her to say what she wanted.

"I want you... inside me. More." When Luce didn't move an inch, Rachel sighed dramatically and ordered, "Fuck me, Luce."

Before the words even left her mouth, Luce had pushed another finger inside her.

Rachel whimpered softly at the intrusion which caused Luce to stop moving her fingers.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Rachel noticed the flustered expression on Luce's face and quickly reassured her that she didn't.

"God, no. Your fingers... please don't stop touching me." Rachel bent her leg slightly to give Luce's fingers better access.

Luce kissed Rachel softly, loving the way she moaned into her mouth when Luce continued to slide her fingers in and out of her wetness.

The pleasure had been growing inside of Rachel for what seemed like hours and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to handle Luce's talented fingers moving around inside her. It was all so incredibly perfect.

Rachel rolled onto her side, trapping Luce's fingers between her thighs. Luce grabbed Rachel's leg and lifted it so it was resting over the redhead's hip.

Rachel felt like she needed to be closer to the other girl so she pushed Luce onto her back, groaning when her fingers slid out of her. She pulled Luce's underwear down her legs and then quickly straddled her hips.

Both girls gasped when they felt their mounds rub against each other. Rachel ground down once again onto Luce and their gasps turned into low moans.

Luce lifted her hips to meet Rachel's downward thrusts and they both grew closer to their sweet release.

Luce fought to keep her eyes open so she could watch every facial expression that Rachel made in the throes of passion. She thought that the brunette had never looked more beautiful.

The redhead brushed her thumb lightly over Rachel's swollen clit which caused her hips to jerk in delight. Rachel instinctively copied the movement of Luce's fingers with her own hand.

The girls whimpered simultaneously before they met in a flurry of lips and tongues. Rachel worked her fingers in and out of Luce's wetness as Luce did the same to her. Their moans began to grow louder and more desperate.  
Luce pulled her lips away from Rachel's and forced her eyes open. Their lips were so close they were breathing in each others air. Luce, ever the vixen in bed, groaned loudly into Rachel's mouth as she pulled her fingers completely out of her and then thrusted them back in.

"God, baby. I need you. Please... I have to..." Rachel's voice was strained and mixed with whimpers and moans of approval.

"What? Have to what?" Luce's breath caught in her chest when Rachel pushed another finger inside her. _Ohh God. This girl makes me so fucking wet._

"I have to... come... Please. Make me come... Oh God."

Luce sped up when she felt her begin to contract around her fingers. Rachel's fingers moved erratically over Luce's clit as she was pushed over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Oh God. Baby, I'm gonna... Lu... Luce!"

Hearing Rachel say her name as she came, made her follow her over the edge. Luce called out the other girls name without even thinking.

"Rachel!"

Their lips were pressed together as they continued moving their fingers, trying to drag out the amazing orgasm as long as possible.

Their breaths harshly sawed in and out as they stared at each other in the afterglow of their love making. A light sheen of sweat covered their naked bodies. They made no effort to untangle their arms and legs, they just cherished the nearness of each other.

When their breathing slowed and their hearts stopped pounding against their chests, both girls leaned in and brushed their lips together.

"You're amazing, Luce. You have no idea how you make me feel." Rachel spoke softly against the redhead's lips.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Luce trailed her hand down the slope of Rachel's side and left it to rest on her hip.

Rachel suddenly noticed something digging into her thigh. Pushing herself up, she reached into the covers. Her hand reappeared holding the rose that Luce had given to her earlier. It had miraculously not broken even though it must have been roughed up a bit during their lovemaking.

Luce sat up next to Rachel and stared at the rose. She knew how fragile they were and she was shocked that it hadn't so much as lost a petal.

"That's one strong li'l flower." Luce took the rose from Rachel's fingers and brushed the petals softly against the brunette's cheek.

They were both thinking the same thing. That thornless rose had quite a wild ride and it came out completely unscathed. Maybe their love for each other could overcome anything, as well.

Rachel's brown eyes held Luce's green ones as she took a deep breath. _She must know how you feel, but you need to tell her. Just say the words. Say it!_ Forcing herself not to drop her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Luce... I lo-"

Rachel was interrupted by a very familiar voice coming up from the main part of the store. It was Heck.

"Luce? You here?"

Both girls froze and their eyes widened in horror. After a moment, they realized they were both holding their breath and they let it out slowly. They glanced down at the rose that had fallen between them, still in perfect condition.

_We'll be okay._


End file.
